


Whirling Tides of Fate

by Gekkou_Tenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Samurai, Shinobi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Suicide, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekkou_Tenshi/pseuds/Gekkou_Tenshi
Summary: Naruto was a kind and bright child, he always smiles despite being hated in return, but one day, the people that hated him went too far as to killing him, without anyone knowing, his soul is replaced with a man from another world who defied fate by transmigrating. (Gamer Fic).
Kudos: 22





	Whirling Tides of Fate

**Naruto is not a property of mine, it belonged to Kishimoto Masashi, please support the official release**.

* * *

Konoha, AS (After Shinobi) 1982.

3rd POV.

Uzumaki Naruto, that is the name of one small child with a noticeable sun-kissed blonde hair, tanned skin, and bright cerulean eyes, with a small stature and cheeks full of noticeable baby fat, one might even say that he is adorable.

Sadly, the majority of the denizens of Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in The Leaves, hated the very notions of his being, although why, can be traced back to the event that scarred all people, the Kyūbi attack, the greatest of the bijū or tailed beasts.

The attack is still fresh in the minds of most people, as if the event was just yesterday, Konoha, once the mightiest of the shinobi village, reduced to a ruinous state in an instant.

* * *

Konoha, AS 1976.

Luckily, it was not the end for them, the famed Yondaime who wield the lethal fūinjutsu, or sealing technique, managed to reduce the damage the absolute behemoth of a being did to the village, it was for naught however, as a masked man who released the tailed beast was still out there, and threatening the yondaime's wife who is still weak after giving birth to their son.

The fourth battled the masked man with rage visible in his eyes, normally, the man would never be this angry, his general composure are calm and collected, but like every man, if their loved ones are threatened, the masked man is strong, but he would soon learn that there are limits to a man's patience, and he would learn it the hard way.

The masked man was so close to death's door that without some third party's interference, he would have become a chopped meat in the ground, with blood spilling out of his body, the yondaime is more merciful than any other Hokage in existence, one may say that he is soft, but beneath that mask of kindness and softness lies a ferocious and ruthless man who will do anything to save his loved ones.

An example of it can be seen in the late 3rd Shinobi World War when he slaughtered a platoon- no, a _legion_ of hardened shinobi in minutes by using the infamous _hiraishin_ , the flying thunder god technique which he developed in his youth by studying the Nidaime's notes.

But as he was distracted by the masked man's fight, he didn't realized that the village was in danger, he didn't realized that hundreds, if not thousands had died for naught in his reckless berserk state that he was in.

He ran out of feasible option and teleported to the location that the raging beast is in.

He met his predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen in a ruined road full of broken concretes and roof tiles, he saw bodies scattered in the distance, the Kyūbi is fair in its murder, be it a shinobi or civilians, the wealthy or poor, it doesn't discriminate.

"Sarutobi-dono, how many have died in the Kyūbi's raging state?" asked Minato, frustrated that he can't save the people from being killed by the behemoth, as a shinobi, he is no stranger to knowing that he can't save everyone, he had gone to war and seen the horrors of it, still, this is his home, if he can's save the population, then he is not worthy of being a leader.

"Hundreds Minato, we can't save them, fortunately, many civilians and younger shinobi had gone to the shelters, the damage can be minimized, how about Kushina?" said the sandaime as a frown marred his old visage, "Kushina is dead, but at least Naruto is safe in your hand, there is only one choice that we can do." replied Minato with grimace visible in his deep sapphire eyes.

Hiruzen was surprised by the declaration.

"Is it truly our sole choice?" asked Hiruzen with a pleading eyes, Minato nodded as a response, with a shared grimace in both men's face.

Hiruzen then brought the baby to a stone altar in a cave, marred by sealing arrays in every direction, it was their only choice, Minato then attracted the tailed beast's attention and brought it near the altar, he performed a set of hand seals, and then summoned the _Shinigami_ , the Shinto death god, Minato felt the repercussions of summoning a God of all things, he felt as if his souls were pulled painfully by an ethereal hands.

He then prepared a set of seals to put it in the infant's stomach, the ethereal _Shinigami_ then pulled the entire being of the Kyūbi and then captured it, Minato yet again performed a set of hand seals and put his hand in his son's abdomen, the Kyūbi, as if just realizing something and gained its consciousness, cursed Minato to the seven hells, it tried to struggle from the _Shinigami's_ hand, but it was useless, the giant being was gone in an instant.

Konoha was saved from the terrorizing tailed beast, but at what cost?

"Please take care of my child, Hiruzen, and please don't tell him about me until his coming of age, I have a lot of enemies, the last thing I wanted for him is to suffer like I did, but do tell him about his lovely mother." Said Minato as blood and a bitter smile marred his mouth, "If only I could have saved her." Said Minato as a bitter smile marred his visage.

Soon, his own body failed him, and he fell down to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest, he died with a smile as a sliver of tear poured down from his eyes.

Hiruzen stood frozen as he carried the now Jinchūriki baby, he hated that Minato decided to do such a foolish thing, but it was their only choice, the sleeping infant had his fate sealed, his destiny was to be a weapon for the good of the village, but he recently noticed that he hated the fickle thing called fate.

* * *

Konoha, AS 1982.

3rd POV.

The said child was being chased by a mob of shinobi and civilians alike, normally, such a behavior will result in a sentence delivered by the Hokage himself, unfortunately for Naruto, this was not that time, he constantly asked the mob why they are chasing him, occasionally, a reply would come out of them, such as, "This is the rightful retribution for you, demon!" or, "You killed my family, you deserve this!", the naïve child of course, didn't understand what they are saying, hell, he didn't even know how to properly read or write, his vocabulary only consists of basic things.

The ANBU that should have defended him from the mob only watched in disdain, little did Hiruzen know, that not all of his forces are loyal to his cause, and some of them had been corrupted by some, let's just say, _undesirable_ elements.

The raging mob, as per usual, did not think the repercussions of their actions, even if they were punished severely, they can bribe someone to release them from a prison, unless it was an impermissible option, but they do not think, they did not know if they went too far or not, wrath blinds them from common sense.

It was quite a shame that they crossed the line, without any thought before hand, they beat down the child to a bloody mess, they went too far as to killing the child in question, beating him bloodily, usually, he would heal afterwards, but this is different, his usual bright cerulean eyes are now dimmed, then it dilated.

Seeing that they went too far, they began to run, fearing the responsibility and the repercussions, but their effort was cut down by the loyal ANBU, and the Sandaime was just home when he saw the bloody mess that is Naruto, Inu, Neko, and several other ANBU then kills the civilians and shinobi alike that participates in killing the village's Jinchūriki.

Hiruzen never uttered a word about a Jinchūriki in Konoha, but spies are common in Konoha, perhaps some traitor spread the word and the populace heard it, even the orphanage kicked Naruto out of the place and leave him in the streets.

Sarutobi then picked up the remains of the child and delivered him to the nearest hospital as a grimace was visible in his face, he hope it wasn't too late for the child to be saved, Inu and Neko was still busy cutting down the shinobi and apprehending the civilians.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_I just rewrote this whole chapter, I hope you like the new one, I realized that the story has a bad grammar and an overall bad plot, I hope you like this new chapter, please leave a favorite/follow and review, thank you._

**Word Count : 1,507.**


End file.
